


Tara Rose

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [61]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Pass, Conversations, Double Drabble, Gen, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Rebecca Sutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Double Drabble. An AU look at what happened to Rebecca Sutter. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Kudos: 2





	Tara Rose

Rebecca Sutter wakes up with an IV in her arm.

“Ms Lincoln? Tara? I’m-” A woman, a nurse, starts to say.

“That’s not my name,” manages to come out, although, her throat absolutely hates her for it.

“What is your name?”

It, she realises, probably wouldn’t be a good idea to give her real name. “I, uh-”

“Here.”

She knows how to recognise fake IDs, she’s good at it, but this one declaring her Tara Rose Lincoln, she’d believe it were real if not for her face being on it.

“You were brought…”

There’s a note in the purse full of more money and credit cards she’s ever had in her life.

 _I’m sorry you missed Wes, but I’ll be sure to give him your message. Have a safe trip to Washington. Tell Olivia Pope I said hi_ , is written in handwriting she doesn’t recognise. It’s not Wes’. It might be Keating’s, but she never paid much attention to hers or any of the others.

There’s a map, too. It’s marked to lead her to an address in Washington.

“Where- where am I?”

“You’re in Washington, DC, Ms Lincoln. You were found passed out on a park bench near here.”


End file.
